


One Drunken Night

by nightly_nyx



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Bromance, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightly_nyx/pseuds/nightly_nyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi turns into quite the cuddle bug after drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Drunken Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post something. This is what happened.
> 
> Lately, I can't stop reading and writing Ereri. So enjoy, please.

SLAM.

"Guess who's drunk?!"

Eren glanced up from the TV to see Levi sauntering through the door, throwing off his hat and coat and other random objects.

"I guess Levi," Eren answered as Levi collapsed on the bed beside Eren. It was a shitty mattress, going along with the rest of the dingy items in their two room apartment.

"What the hell are you watching?" Levi mumbled, tucking his hands under his pillow. He didn't wait for Eren to answer, just started talking again. "Whatever it is, it's loud and annoying."

"That's too fucking bad," Eren said, mindlessly flipping through the grainy channels. Levi responded by flicking him in the forehead and laughing.

When Levi was drunk, he was ridiculously out of character. Loud and talkative, energetic, and...cuddly.

He liked to cuddle.

When he was drunk.

Eren didn't mind it too much, it really happened a lot, strangely. And he was especially afraid to tell sober Levi about it. Every time Levi went drinking and became clingy, Eren woke up extremely early in the morning to make sure Levi didn't get any hints as to what happened the previous night.

Levi draped his arm across Eren's chest and scooted closer to him, tucking his legs between their bodies. He pulled off his shoes and socks and sighed contentedly. "Eren, come here," he whined.

Eren blew out a long breath and shut off the TV, falling against the pillow beside Levi. Levi laid his head on Eren's chest and tightened his grip on the taller man. "Just don't move, m'kay?"

Eren grabbed Levi's abandoned shoe and tossed it at the light switch, successfully darkening the room with one hit. He relaxed then, even going so far as to tuck an arm around Levi, whom was apparently still awake.

"Hey, Eren."

"Hmm?"

"I love you, shitty brat."

Eren didn't have an answer for that.

~~

Mikasa knocked on the door of the apartment and decided to wait five seconds before she tried to jiggle the knob. She was always getting onto Eren and Levi about locking their door, but they never complied.

Unsurprisingly, it was unlocked, and she barged in without any introduction.

But what she saw was too much for her to handle.

There were the two men, limbs tangled around each other in the bed and Levi's head laying on Eren's chest. Mikasa slapped a hand over her mouth and pulled out her phone. One picture wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

She ended up taking several. Thousand.

She couldn't help the wide smile that spread over her face as she left. She knew it was destined to happen, what with the two of them living in such close quarters.

As she walked down the street, she dialed the number of a person she knew would be all too thrilled about this new development. "Hey, Hanji," Mikasa grinned. "You'll never believe what I walked in on this morning."

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go! I've thought about continuing this, I honestly have, but I don't know for sure if I want to. You can let me know if you would be interested in seeing a continuation, but for now it's going to remain a oneshot.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
